Get out Alive
by Mysterious Melody
Summary: Summary: In the RD Timeline Ike has been taken by some suspicious characters and is attacked he escapes, fighting to stay alive, thoughts of his love keeping him going.


A/N: Okay this is a prequel to my fic Somewhere, it is another songfic, it was written by my awesome friend Crimson-Blood-Demoness, as she was writing it she saw that it could link up with my fic so she sent it me to post on my account, so for anyone who likes this please R&R but remember to give credit to Crimson-Blood-Demoness!

Summary: In the RD Timeline Ike has been taken by some suspicious characters and is attacked he escapes, fighting to stay alive, thoughts of his love keeping him going.

Get out Alive

_**No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away**_

"He's getting away! After him! Don't let him escape!"

Ike ran, faster and faster, pushing his legs to go as fast as they could go, aware that the footfalls behind him were getting closer, closer still.

Why did he foolishly go with one of his men who everyone cautioned him to avoid? Why had he done something so reckless and so, stupid?

_**Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you**_

"He's getting away!" A voice echoed in the darkness, and the footfalls started to slow, not completely stop but they started to slow down enough that Ike felt he could slow down himself.

"Ha…ah…ha…" The commander panted, resting his hands on his knees and doubling over, panting hard, "Did they, stop chasing, or are they, still?"

_**Then he said**_

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life

The footfalls suddenly started up again, and Ike gasped, bolting up and running once again, his legs burning from running so much and so hard, "I can't, run, for much, longer…"

Suddenly, he tripped over a rock and fell over, yelping in pain which echoed off the cave walls, "Ah!"

"He fell! He's nearby!" A voice yelled, and the footfalls came closer, closer, until Ike saw a pair of unforgiving brown eyes stare down at him, "Well, well, run away and you get punished, little boy."

A knife came down on his leg, slashing from the hip down to his calf, causing a yelp of pain to emit from the blue haired commander, "Ah!!"

_**If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life**_

"That's it, scream. Scream in pain like the dog you are." The soldier said, smirking and cutting Ike's other leg with the same knife.

"Nngh!" Ike winced, clenching his eyes shut. The pain vanished though, when a certain hawk king came to his mind, eyes as yellow as gold and pitch black hair. _Strange, when I'm being attacked by a soldier who is probably going to kill me, the one I love comes to mind…_

It was the truth. Ever since Ike had laid eyes on the powerful hawk king three years ago, he had fallen in love with him. Everything about him, even his flaws, Ike couldn't help but love. His voice, the way he moved, his body, every little detail, Ike loved and treasured more than his own life.

_**This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me**_

"Why stop screaming? Doesn't this hurt?" The soldier asked, a sneer painted on his lips, "Well, I'll make you scream!" The knife came down once again, this time on his arm and harder than before.

"Agh!" Ike yelped, clenching his teeth.

_**Then she said**_

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life

"Scream, that's right, keep screaming. No one will save you!" The soldier said, laughing in an evil way, "Everyone has given up on you!"

"No, they haven't!" Ike yelled back, taking the soldier by surprise, "King Phoenicis will save me, I know he will! So you can take your bullshit and shove it up your ass!"

"You bastard!" The soldier slapped him, hard across the face, causing Ike to slam against the wall, "Now shut up and YOU stop spewing bullshit!"

"Why don't you!? Are you afraid to pick on someone your own size?! Oh right, you're nothing but weak trash! No wonder you do these types of low life jobs!"

_**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life**_

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" The soldier yelled back, grabbing the knife again and cutting Ike's face, "Now be a good dog and stop barking!"

"Agh…" The blue haired commander muttered, feeling his strength slip away, but all of a sudden, he heard a voice, a familiar voice speak, _"Don't give up. Stay alive. Stay alive, for me."_

"King Phoenicis…" Ike whispered, feeling strength return to his body, "I'll stay alive, if only for you, I'll stay alive…"

_**If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for**_

"What are you muttering?!" The soldier barked, lifting Ike up by the front of his shirt and spitting in his face, "I guess this dog doesn't take orders from anyone!"

"No, I don't." Ike shot back, raising his fist and punching the soldier in the face, causing him to stumble back, "I won't let you kill me. I'm going to stay alive."

_**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for:**_

"Why? No one wants you alive. They want you dead, so why don't I give them the honor and kill you?"

"Tiba wants me alive." Ike said, his eyes hardening.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"That is none of your business. Just know that he does want me alive, so you can go fuck yourself." With that, the blue haired commander stabbed his sword through the soldiers stomach, killing him, "Tiba, I'm coming, please wait for me."

_**If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go**_

Ike ran, faster and faster in the darkness, letting his love for Tibarn be the light, "I hope he waits for me. Please, even if I die, let Tiba find me, please."

The pain in his legs was immense, but he continued running, the hawk king's face never leaving his mind. _Tiba, you're the one who keeps me going, the one I need to survive, I love you with my heart and soul, please, wait for me._

_**Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside**_

Finally, Ike couldn't run anymore, as he clung onto a wall and stayed there, panting heavily, "If I die, please let him find me before I do, I need to tell him…how I feel. I can't die without him knowing that I love him…so please, higher power, don't let me die…before he finds me…"

A/N: Don't forget to R&R and thanks for reading! Lyrics were from **w w w . a z l y r i c s . c o m**


End file.
